


[Podfic] Simple!

by MistbornHero



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Breakfast, Cute Kids, Din Djarin Is A Good Dad, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffernutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Din oversleeps. The Baby decides he will make breakfast. That's simple enough, right?Written by Maggie_GoldenStar1530
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Din Djarin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Simple!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Simple!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385003) by [Maggie_GoldenStar1530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_GoldenStar1530/pseuds/Maggie_GoldenStar1530). 



> This was recorded as a treat for blackglass for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:10:59 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (6 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/sw-simple)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/okcaeu92kbjst2d/SW_M%20-%20Simple.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ojhTxtUgrxigHMWNuSrfGLPZ9JH_YIOv/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Simple!_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385003)
  * **Author:**[Maggie_GoldenStar1530]()
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[erikamorton](www.erikamorton.com)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
